Star-Crossed Lovers
by BlackRose098
Summary: After a horrible attack on a far off kingdom called Evermore, A young girl is sent off to live with King Roland and his family. But how will this adventure turn out for the young girl and will she find out some dark secrets while she is there. ALSO COVER ART IS NOT MINE, IT IS ALSO JAMES AND VIVIAN. is the person who drew this so check them out.
1. New Home, New Faces Part 1

**Star-Crossed Lover's.**

**A James and Oc love Story**

This story takes place in the future where James and Amber are both 18 and Sofia is 16. After a horrible attack on a far off kingdom called Evermore, A young girl is sent off to live with King Roland and his family. But how will this adventure turn out for the young girl and will she find out some dark secrets while she is there.

**Chapter 1: New home, and New Faces****.**

_**Unknown**__**.**_

_What's going on? Where is everyone? MOM! DAD!, WHERE ARE YOU YOU!. Her mind was racing as she quickly moved through out the castle, dodging any fallen stones, tables and anything else that seemed to have been in the way of the ongoing attack. Her body felt like It was on fire as she made her way through the hallways, trying to find a sign of where her parents might have been. _

_She screamed for help but the servants where too busy running away in fear to notice her. "WAIT, SOMEONE HELP ME. I AM THE PRINCESS FOR HEAVENS SAKE" She jumped back as a light beam fell from the ceiling, catching a small part of her silk dress and setting it on fire. She quickly put it out and began racing like a madman down the west wing of the castle. _

_Right as she about to make it to the King and Queens champers, her body was thrown against the wall. It felt like a thousand stones had been pushed into her spine as her breath escaped from her lungs. Her vision was slowly becoming cloudy due to the lack of oxygen in her lungs, that were slowly being filled with smoke._

_She heard faint footsteps approach her almost lifeless body, "I can't believe I almost missed you, Princess~" Her hazel eyes slowly made there way up the unknown person, who seemed like a Silhouette even from close up. A smirk was placed upon there face as they picked up a sword and without any hesitation swung at her. "NOOO!"_

She flung out from her bed shielding her face as if to protect herself, only to find herself alone in a room. "It was only a dream…" A small relieved sigh escaped from her lips as she looked around seeing no one. It wasn't until she looked down, suddenly realizing it wasn't a dream, both of her arms were wrapped in medical bandages along with one of her legs.

She began to frantically scream making a few nurses rush into the room to see what was wrong. One of them, tried calming her down as the other tried laying her back down. "Princess, please calm ye self, you wouldn't want to open up old wounds now would ye?"

The raven haired female slowly began to calm down as she looked at the nurses, realizing they were right but first, she needed to know for wither or not her dream was real. "Where are my parents and what happened too me?" Both of the nurses looked at one another then at the young girl, who's eyes were filled with wonder and pure fear she waited for them to answer her question, but also wasn't ready for them to answer it.

_**King Roland.**_

King Roland and the rest of the family were sitting in the dinning room, eating breakfast and talking about today's plans. Since Sofia, Amber and James didn't have class today, they all decided to go on a picnic to relax and talk to one another. As Amber continued to go on and on about how much fun they were going to have and the dress she picked out, King Roland couldn't but laugh of how adorable his daughter was. All three of them had grown amazingly during these pasts years, both Sofia and Amber where looking more and more like beautiful women worthy of a handsome suitor with each passing day and James was becoming a handsome man who was becoming worthy of claiming the thrown.

He placed his hand over Queen Miranda's, still listening to there children. Even though they where teenagers now, they still were the same as before. He began to join in the conversation seeing how happy they where to spend time with him since he had been away to discussing a ongoing war between a feuding kingdom, in which he wanted to make sure they wouldn't bring other's into the feud. "I am glad you all our happy about today and right after breakfast, I will get Baileywick to get a coach ready for us along with some food and games."

The three of them gleamed with happiness as Baileywick came into the room. "Oh Baileywick I was just about to call for you" Roland smiled brightly as his trusty steward approached him with a somewhat serious face. "Is something wrong Baileywick?" He asked, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"Something seems to come up at the Kingdome Evermore and they have requested I bring this too you right away." He handed him a sheet of paper informing him of what had happened the day before. His face become slightly stiff as he stood up from the table.

Roland thought his expression wasn't noticeable to anyone until he heard James voice break his stare that he had on the letter in his hand. . "Is something wrong, Father? He asked. He nodded slightly as he looked at him "It seems so, I want you all to meet me in my study in twenty minutes but for now I need to discuss something with you're mother so will you please excuse us."

All three of them nodded their heads and quickly made there way out of the dinning room and into their fathers study to talk about what was going on. It was rare for them to be in this room so whatever he was going to tell the three, it must have been important.

After a few minutes, of discussing with Miranda, he made his way to his study alone, hoping James could handle the responsibility he was going to get. He slwoly opened the door making his way over to his chair setting down so he was facing them. He looked at all three of them with a serious expression. "You all know how I have been away on business, right?" He heard them all say yes in union, looking at one another with slight fear.

"Well, one of the farther kingdoms seems to have fallen and I must take you're mother with me to pick something up and discuss something's that need to be done to repair the Kingdome and save the town folks who live over there. So I am putting James in charge for a short time and he will handle some of the kings duties until I came back."

James eyes widened along with Amber's and Sofia's. "Wha-." Before James could even say anything, Amber interrupted him. "H-Him!? But what about me? I could take care of the kingdom better than he can" Both of them began to go at it only to be stopped by Roland's loud voice.

"Both of you stop. I don't have time to argue, James is the oldest male and he will be in charge until I get back, is that clear?" Both Sofia and Amber replied with a nod as James seemed to gleam with happiness. "I promise to do my best, father" Roland simply smiled and patted James head as he looked at him. "I know you will James. Now I must be leaving along with you're mother so I expect to hear only good things while we are away."

Once Amber finally agreed to James being in charge, she and Sofia began packing a cake and some other snacks for their parents trip making to say all the proper goodbye's as they say their father and mother off. Both King Roland and Queen Miranda continued to wave to there three precious children until they were no longer in view. "Roli did you tell them about Rose?" He shook his head as he held his wife's hand. "I want them to be surprised when we get back" He smiled seeing his Queen nod in agreement with him, both unaware of the danger they might face at the kingdom.

**I hope you all like this story, it might be a bit long but every detail is important in one way or another. So feel free to read it and tell me what you think. ^-^ If the ending is a bit boring, I apologize because I didn't want to make this super long. But please give a review of the story so I know to continue or not. owo **


	2. Update

Hello my lovely reader's, while I was thinking about this story I realized some of the things that I will be adding may need to be in the mature area. So after I write the next chapter I will be changing the rating to M for Mature. But hopefully you will all continue to read my store. ^-^

I also have other stories I will be edting so if you want, you can read the other one's I wrote as well. So see you all in the upcoming chapter of Star-Crossed Lover's. 3


	3. New Home, New Faces Part 2

**Star-Crossed Lovers: A James And Oc Love Story.**

This story takes place in the future where James and Amber are both 18 and Sofia is 16. After a horrible attack on a far off kingdom called Evermore, A young girl is sent off to live with King Roland and his family. But how will this adventure turn out for the young girl and will she find out some dark secrets while she is there.

**Chapter 2: New Home, New Face's, Part 2. **

**King Roland**

King Roland and Queen Miranda both arrived at the now fallen kingdom of Evermore. It was somewhat late in the night which was better for them, since they didn't want anyone knowing they had arrived. "Coach Man, please land near the castle. I must see something" The coach man, nodded in reply pulling on the horse a bit. "Down boy!"

Once they safely landed, Roland quickly got out of the carriage, making sure Miranda safely made it out as well. They both stood back in horror, the once beautiful castle of Evermore was now, nothing more than a pile of nothing.

The only thing that didn't seem so horribly destroyed was the glass mural of the royal family, it did have some cracks in it but still stood as a symbol of hope for the kingdom. Miranda's eyes seemed to never leave the mountain of broken stones and glass that was once called the castle of Evermore.

The only time she seemed to look away was when she spoke too him. "Oh Rollie, I wonder if everyone who was in the castle is fine" He nodded agreement as he looked at his wife, pulling her closer to him as if too show her, she was safe. "I hope so too." A gentle smile formed on his face as he looked at his loving wife, pulling her closer to the glass mural. "This was the royal family of Evermore, King Edwards and his wife Queen Katherine"

He watched as Miranda's eyes skimmed over the former King and Queen's picture. The king had short brown hair that was cut in the most perfect way possible, it gave him a charming but serious aspect. In the mural he seemed a tad taller then Roland and had a bigger build which did look charming but also intimidating. His outfit was a royal blue color and had the normal royal pins on his jacket above his heart. They seemed somewhat similar to Roland's except they seemed to follow the crest of the Evermore kingdom. The crest of the family, was a single black rose which didn't seem so interesting but it was more than beautiful to be used as the crest.

His wife on the other hand, seemed like the complete opposite, she had a small frame and long golden locks that seemed to pass her waist. She was fairly white, which seemed to make the outfit she wore seem complete. Her outfit was a lacey black and white dress that of course went down to the floor right to her feet. It was cut in a somewhat 'V' shape above her chest giving a slight few of it but not to much, because as you know she was the Queen after all. It opened in the front of her skirt to show the white part of her dress and the small rose pattern that was stitched on the front of it.

In-between the couple was a small girl, who had long beautiful black hair that was pushed behind one ear, and tossed over the other side, making her seem more elegant. Her eyes where a nice hazel color making them more noticeable due to the contrast of her skin and hair. Along with her mother, she had a similar skin tone which seemed to fit her whole look. Her dress was also similar to that of her mother's, it seemed like the same style and color but hers had small rose's stitched on the outer of her dress which her mother had in the inner of her dress.

"Is that Rose in the middle of them both?" She asked, looking up at Roland who nodded with a faint smile on his face. "It is, though this mural is a bit old, she still looks the same." He said before being interrupted by one of the royal guards who went along with them. "You're highness, we should get going so when can ask Lady Rose about everything that happened." Roland nodded, helping Miranda back into the carriage and made there way too where Rose was being treated.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they where quickly greeted by one of the nurses. "Hello King Roland and Queen Miranda. We have been waiting for you and so has the Princess" Roland only nodded as he picked up one of the baskets the kids had packed them for the trip. He turned to Miranda who was currently talking to one of the nurses, seeing how the she was doing. "Miranda would you be so kind as to take this inside and give it to her. I wish to talk with some of the towns folk and see what has happened here"

Miranda nodded, taking the basket from his hand, giving him a loving smile. "Of course Rollie, but please be careful. We don't know if the people who attacked the kingdom are still here or not" Roland leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I promise to be careful, now get inside before you catch a cold. I wouldn't be happy with myself if you catch a cold because you where outside in the cold" Miranda only chuckled as she placed a kiss on Roland's cheek, following the nurse into the small hospital.

**Rose**

_She flung out from her bed shielding her face as if to protect herself, only to find herself alone in a room. "It was only a dream…" A small relieved sigh escaped from her lips as she looked around seeing no one. It wasn't until she looked down, suddenly realizing it wasn't a dream, both of her arms were wrapped in medical bandages along with one of her legs._

_She began to frantically scream making a few nurses rush into the room to see what was wrong. One of them, tried calming her down as the other tried laying her back down. "Princess, please calm ye self, you wouldn't want to open up old wounds now would ye?" _

_The raven haired female slowly began to calm down as she looked at the nurses, realizing they were right but she needed to know wither or not her dream was real. "Where are my parents and what happened too me?" Both of the nurses looked at one another then at the young girl, who's eyes were filled with wonder and pure fear, she waited for them to answer her question, but also wasn't really ready for them to answer it. _

_It took the nurses a few minutes before they finally answered her. "Princess, I am sorry to tell you but both of you're parents where killed during the attack. We thought you where dead when we found you outside their room but you put a good fight against whoever it was, that cut both of you're arms." The blond female nodded in agreement. "You where very lucky, you where stuck under some fallen beams and almost lost your leg but we where able to heal it up enough to where you could still have it" _

_Even though the nurses tried cheering her up, Rose still felt like her world had collapsed underneath her. "I can't believe there dead…Who am I going to live with!?" She asked, looking up at the two nurses. "Princess, it seems your father had this planned out. He knew that the kingdom might have been in danger so he wanted you to live with his old class mate King Roland in Enchancia. One of the royal guards has already sent a letter to them and they will be here soon to take you with them" _

_Rose looked at them, like they had said the most horrible thing possible. "I AM BEING SENT TO A KINGDOM I'VE NEVER BEEN TOO, TO LIVE WITH A KING I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE!?" She screamed at the two, making them jump back. "I refuse to leave my home and you can't make me.!" She shouted, before turning away from them. "Just please leave me alone…"_

"_A-As you wish Princess" Both of nurses politely bowed before leaving her alone. With her thoughts._

"I can't believe there just going to ship me off like I am some doll…I'm the Princess of Evermore for heavens sake and I deserve to have a say in what happens to me" Rose tucked her legs closer to her chest, replaying everything that happened in the past two days which seemed like so much longer.

"Father..Mother…I miss you so much…" She held a small Black Rose pendant that was around her neck in her hands, holding onto it as if it could possibly bring them back.

She was beyond deep in her thought that she didn't even see or feel Queen Miranda sit beside her. "You're going to hurt you're hand if you continue to squeeze that so tight" She moved her hand over to Rose's opening it to see that the pendant had slightly cut into her palm of her hand. "Hmm, it seem like you already have. Let me clean it up for you"

She carefully watched the strange women grab one of the clothes that was on the nurses table, dipping it in the bowl of water, getting it slightly wet before bringing it over to Rose's hand.

Before she could even touch the young females hand, she quickly moved it away from her and gave her a confused look. "Who are you and what are you dong in here? I asked the nurses not to bother me." Rose's eyes studied the women before her, noticing the grown that placed upon her head. "A-Are you a Queen?" She asked, regretting her last comment which was rude.

Rose watched her, seeing a gentle smile form on her face before she began to speak. "I am the Queen of Enchancia and I came here with Rolli- I mean King Roland to take you home with us."

Her words seemed to only sadden Rose which made her turn away from Miranda "I don't wish to leave my home, especially to go with you and Roland to a kingdom I've never seen…"

She felt her grab her hurt hand, gently washing the blood away. "I know how you feel, but I promise you, you will love Enchancia. And you won't be alone, you will have me, Roland, and our three kids Amber, James and our youngest Sofia."

She winced slightly, from feeling the water against her open cut, carefully listening to Miranda. "How old are they all?" She asked, trying not to sound to interested in what she was saying or that she wanted to maybe go with them.

"Amber and James are both 18 and Sofia is 16. They also go Royal Secondary school which you would be able to go to if you decided to go with us" She said, gently smiling as she put the rag back onto the table, picking up a bandage and wrapping her hand up. "There you go, all better"

Roses eyes widened from hearing her words which seemed to surprise the young female. "Y-You're letting me choose?" She asked, a bit surprised since everyone was telling she had to go without thinking about her.

She looked at Miranda waiting for an answer, only to receive a slight chuckle as looked at her. She watched her pick up a picnic basket that was set next to them and opening it. "Of course, I wouldn't force you to go if you didn't want too. But I promise you, you would love it in Enchancia, and I know you would become wonderful friends with Amber, James and Sofia"

Rose watched Miranda shuffle through the bag before pulling out a couple finger sandwiches and handing it too her. "Roland thought you might be hungry and seen Sofia and Amber packed us lunch, we have more than enough to share"

"Thank you very much, Queen Miranda" Rose gladly accepted the sandwich's, slightly tired of the food, she was fed during her stay at the hospital. She took a quick bite, her eyes widening from how wonderful it tasted.

The bread was slightly toasted which was very rare when someone made them, but it made the lettuce and tomato taste even better. Out of all the Royal tea parties she had been too, she never had a sandwich as wonderful as the one, she was currently eating.

After finishing, she gently wiped her face, looking back at Miranda. "If I may ask, where is King Roland?" She asked, looking at Miranda who seemed to also be eating.

"He said, he was going to see what happened to the kingdom and make sure everyone was alright" She said, taking a small bit out of her sandwich.

Before Rose could even ask another question, A man with dirty blond hair walked into the room, making his way over to the two females. "I see you guys have gotten acquainted" He said, before politely bowing to Rose. "Hello Princess Rose, I am King King Roland The secondof Enchancia and I have come to take you with us to our home"

Rose watched as Miranda gently japed him in this side. "Rollie, she hasn't decided yet" Roland looked at her slightly confused before looking back at rose for an answer.

"I guess I might as well go back with you since there doesn't seem anything really left for me here. But I don't have anything to wear back to Enchancia with you both let alone a proper tiara" She said looking at them both.

"I'll be right back" Roland said before leaving the two alone for a bit. Miranda turned back to Rose. "I am sure he can find something princess like for you and I could do you're hair for you if you would like?"

A small smile formed on Rose's face as she slightly nodded. "That would be great, thank you Queen Miranda for helping me and letting me choose for once in my life" She watched as Miranda smiled back, gently touching Rose's shoulder. "No need to thank me, I am happy to help."

After a few minutes, both Rose and Miranda watched as Roland came back into the room with three box's of different size's. "While I was talking to the towns folks, I spotted these items in the debris of the castle. The dressmaker, and shoe maker where more than happy to clean and fix them up for you" He handed the box's to Rose, who was cautious of opening them but eventually did.

To her amazement, inside the large box was her favorite Black Rose dress which she wore, when she did the mural with her Mother and Father. The next two box's had her tiara which had black gems on it and smaller white ones surrounding it, and in the last one had her black heels that had a single white gem in the center of both of them.

Rose quickly got up, hugging Roland who was slightly surprised at the sudden hug, but was more than happy to hug her back. "Thank you so much, King Roland. I will change right away so we can leave"

Rose picked up the box's racing off to the bathroom so she could put her dress on along with her heels and tiara. She slipped her nightgown off, not to happy with the bruises covering her once beautiful skin. "Hmm, now this just won't do…" She undid the bandages, placing them on the skink, slowly washing any old blood from her wounds away before putting her dress on.

Once she was finally in the dress and her corset was properly laced, she picked up the brush that they had left in the bathroom, brushing her hair and moving it so most of her hair was behind her but had some strands over both of her shoulders. She then carefully placed her tiara on her head and made her way back into the room.

Both King Roland and Miranda, complemented her on how beautiful she looked. She was back to her old self, her dress perfectly showed off all the right curves and made her look like a young lady again, who was the rightful Princess to Evermore. Her sleeves where just long enough to cover her almost healed scars, and the lace around the end of her sleeves made the dress look even more complete.

Rose placed both of her heels on her feet as she looked at them both, who seemed to have just finished packing everything up. "Are we leaving right now?" She asked.

Roland nodded as he put both of his arms out for them to take it. "If we leave now we will make it by morning and will have time to introduce the kids to you and have the Royal dress maker fix you up some new clothes." Rose nodded, intertwining her arm with his like Miranda did, allowing him to lead the way to the carriage, not sure if she made the right choice or not.

Once they where all outside, Rose began to say goodbye to all of the towns fold who gave her some gifts as a farewell, which she was happy to receive. After they where all packed into the carriage, she cleared her throat giving them a proper farewell. "I promise to come home as soon as possible and become a great Queen for you all, and repair the castle of Evermore and invite you all to celebrate the homecoming of Princess Rose and the new age of Evermore." They all began clapping, and politely bowed and curtsied to her as she waved by too them all.

Once they where all in the carriage, and said there finally goodbye's, Roland signaled the coach man they where ready to leave. As they got higher and higher into the sky, Rose couldn't help but look down at her once happy home which was nothing more than crumpled rocks and broken glass now. She squeezed her pendant, waving goodbye to her home which was becoming only smaller and smaller as they flew away from it. "Goodbye Evermore…"

Once it was fully out of sight, she began looking the way they where going, trying to calm herself and think of the amazing things that might happen at her new home and the new face's she would see. "Here we go…"

**Well that only took about two hours, but hopefully you all enjoyed it and as I said before the rating will be going from T to M for Mature due to things that will play out in the future. But besides that, please feel free to review this chapter and tell me what you think because I'd be more than happy to hear it. Until next time, my lovely reader's. **


	4. The Secret

**Star-Crossed Lovers: A James and Oc Love Story.**

This story takes place in the future where James and Amber are both 18 and Sofia is 16. After a horrible attack on a far off kingdom called Evermore, A young girl is sent off to live with King Roland and his family. But how will this adventure turn out for the young girl and will she find out some dark secrets while she is there.

**Chapter 3: It's A Secret. **

**James**

James was currently sitting in his study, going through a list of demands from some of the servants and towns folk which he was slowly getting better at then before. He remembered when he was younger and their father made him king for a day, and just like before Amber argued like usual about how he was going to mess it all up and how she should be Queen for the day instead because she was older, by only seven minutes.

Which didn't really matter to him or anyone else, but she still took it as her right to call him little brother and so on. He also remember how Sof, helped him with everything and helped him realize how to do things his way or as they called it 'The James Way', which could be both fun but also helpful.

Which is why he asked her to be his Royal Advisor again. She was currently sitting next to him, going through all paper work with him sometimes giving him advice on a problem that seemed to trouble him.

"James, it seems like the children in the town need a better playground because the one they have now keeps breaking and becoming to dangerous for them to even play on it. What do you think we should do?" She asked, looking at him with her big pool of blue eyes which seemed to sparkle anytime he looked at them.

He had to admit, she had grown into a very beautiful women since they where kids and he sometimes worried about her and the boys who noticed it at Royal Secondary School. Just thinking about it made him tighten his grip around the quill pen in his hand, it wasn't until he heard Sofia's voice that he loosened his grip on it. "James, did you hear me?" She asked, still looking at him.

He quickly, shoved those thoughts out of his head, bringing his attention back to the problem at hand. "We could ask the royal builder, if he could make up some plans and see if he could do some work on it" He said, turning to Baileywick who was checking everything of his list, making sure James was on time with doing things, he handed the paper that was once in Sofia hand. "Baileywick, can you please take this to the Royal Builder and ask him to see what he can do."

Baileywick nodded, taking the paper from James hand and politely bowing. "Of course, you're majesty. I will be back in a few moments to bring some lunch for both, you and Princess Sofia." James nodded watching him make his way out of the room, making sure to close the doors so they could be left in peace.

James couldn't help but worry for their trusty steward, Baileywick. He had been with the family as long as he could remember and never once took a break unless their father made it a command. But even then, he made sure to help him, Sofia and Amber anytime they called for him. He had of course grown older, and his hair became whiter color than before, when it use to be gray.

"Hey Sof, do you think we should let Baileywick rest for the day and just finish everything up on our own?" James asked, stamping the last of the papers with the royal seal and putting it with the rest of the finished one's.

He looked up at Sofia, who nodded in argument. "I think that would be a good idea, especially since Amber is off with Hildegard and Clio at one of their tea parties."

Even though Amber was their sister, they did take notice in her selfishness at times, and with her not here, Baileywick could rest without being asked to help Amber with cookies, painting, or just with little things like her tiara's being too dusty or her dresses not being in style anymore.

After finishing up everything else on the list, they both began putting everything away making room for lunch on the desk.

Not too soon after, Baileywick entered the room, pushing a metal serving cart into the room with two plates of food on it and some drinks.

"For lunch, I thought you would both enjoy some simple finger-sandwiches, and a small fruit salad on the side with a nice glass of fresh lemonade."

He carefully placed both of their plate's in front of them, handing them both a napkin to cover their laps to avoid any fallen food. "Thank you, Baileywick" Both of them said in union, placing the napkins on their laps.

Right as James was about to take a bit of his sandwich, he heard Sofia clear her throat signaling him to tell Baileywick about what they had planned, making him blush from embarrassment on how he could forget. "Oh yeah, Baileywick, I'd like to give you the rest of the day off, seeing how me and Sofia have everything about done."

Baileywick, looked at them both a bit surprised as he only shook his head. "There is no need for me to take the day off, I have far much more things to do before you're parents return." He said, pulling his pocket watch out and checking the time.

"We both insist that you take a break. Me and Sof, have everything under control and if we really need any help, we promise to come to you, okay?" James said, trying to make a deal with me so he would take the day off.

"Well Nigel, is suppose to stop by the town today so I guess me and him could fish for a bit." Baileywick replied, putting his pocket watch away and politely bowing to both Sofia and James. "Thank you, you're Majesty. I do promise to have the servants prepare dinner and have it on the dinning table at an proper time."

Both Sofia and James nodded in reply before thanking him for the food. "Have fun Baileywick and thank you for the food. It was delicious"

They both, had already finished there food by the end of the conversation, and where getting back into the last few things that needed to be done.

After everything was finished, James couldn't help but let out a loud yawn as he stretched in his chair. "Thanks for helping me Sof, I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow"

"You don't need too, and besides I have a date with Hugo anyway so you couldn't if you wanted too." She said, giggling slightly as she watched James stretch in his chair and make the loudest yawn, she have ever heard.

James wasn't surprised hearing her mention her date with Hugo tomorrow, even if James hated the fact they where going on a date, he couldn't stop them. He did try though, constantly begging Sofia not to do it but she always tried seeing the best in people including with Hugo.

Even after everything he did to him and Sofia, she still agreed to go on the date. It wasn't long ago that he confessed his feelings to her and well everyone.

_**It was right after the flying tournament that both James and Sofia won. Everyone was cheering them on and congratulation them, when suddenly Hugo pushed his way through the crowd and over to them. "Well Hello Hugo" Sofia said, smiling brightly like usual.**_

_**James only rolled his eyes, interrupting Hugo before he could even speak. "What do you want Hugo?" He asked, moving in front of Sofia. **_

_**Hugo only smirked, looking over James shoulder so he could talk to Sofia. "I actually came to talk with Sofia and ask her something. So if you wouldn't mind Sofia, could you call you're dog off?" Hugo said, his cocky smirk growing as he watched the anger fill James eyes. **_

_**Sofia quickly pulled James away from Hugo and stood between them. "First off, please don't refer my brother to a dog and second, what do you want Hugo?" She asked, with a bit of irritation in her voice.**_

_**Hugo politely bowed. "I apologize for calling him a dog, but he is always acting like one when I or anyone else comes near you. But that's not why I am here" He intertwined his fingers with Sofia's, pulling her closer to him as he placed a kiss on her cheek, making her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "I came to ask you on a date this Friday~" **_

_**Before she could even answer, James grabbed Hugo by his shirt pulling him off the ground a bit as he was face to face to him. "How dare you place you're filthy lips on my sisters face without permission!" He screamed, making the crowd around them slightly more interested in the conversation, that was about to turn into a fight. **_

_**The only thing that stopped James from beating the living hell out of Hugo was Sofia. She stopped everything with just five simple words. "I'll go out with you." **_

_**Everyone looked at her confused and wide eyes at the fact she said yes. Even Amber and her friends where shocked, they dropped their fans but quickly picking them back up as they stared at her. **_

_**James let go of Hugo, looking at Sofia more shocked then anyone. "You're not serious Sof?" He asked, only receiving a nod as she walked away from him and everyone else. **_

_**That night was properly the loudest in the castle, both him and Sofia argued all night until their dad got in the conversation telling James, he needed not to worry and stop yelling at Sofia. **_

_**It at her forever and soon apologized, saying it was okay for her to go on the only took James a few seconds to stop and leave her room and go back to his in the most horrible mood. James couldn't stay mad at.**_

James sighed, pushing those thoughts out of his head as he looked at Sofia. "Well have fun tomorrow and if Hugo does anything to you, you better tell me so I can kick his butt" Even though, he made it seem like he was joking, he was dead serious and would beat any guy up that dare lay a hand on Sofia or Amber.

Sofia only laughed, patting her brothers head as she looked at him. "I promise I will" She said smiling.

A soft smile formed on James face, feeling Sofia's soft hand against his head. It enjoyed it, when Sofia treated him like a child at times. He hated to admit it but it was true and he only allowed her to do it.

James was about to say something, only to be interrupted by the door being throwing open, his twin sister entering the room. "Daddy and Mommy are back!" She said squealing as she grabbed Sofia hand, dragging her out of the room. James soon followed after them, watching Amber practically jumped with excitement. "I thought you went to a tea party?" James asked, wondering why his sister was home earlier than usually. "Well Hildi had to practice her painting so I thought I'd come home early and that's when I saw mommy and daddies carriage in the distance"

All three of them entered, the thrown room seeing that their parents had made it their before them. "I see Amber informed you both, that where back?" Roland said, chuckling lightly.

Miranda gently nudged him, gaining his attention. "Come on Rollie, tell them the surprise" She said, smiling brightly as they looked at their three children.

Amber smiled brightly as she looked at them both. "Daddy, is the surprise a brand-new tiara!"

'Sorry sweetie but this is a different kind of surprise. When I went to royal prep, I was friends with the late King of Evermore, and long ago I agreed if anything happened to him or his wife that I'd take care of his daughter. So it seems that their daughter will be living with us from now on." He said, smiling brightly as he looked at them.

Amber was the first person to say anything, which wasn't much of a surprise. "What!? There will be another Princess living with us?" She said, practically screaming making all of them looked at her slightly shocked.

"Yes, and I hope you all make her feel welcomed. She is currently with Madame Collette

Getting her measurements done so she can have some new clothes made for her. After she is done, we will be having dinner together so all of you can get more acquainted" Roland stated before getting up along with Miranda who was next to speak. "She is also around both Amber and James age, so I know you two will become great friends"

Amber soon become more opened to the idea, seeing how a princess around her age would be living with them meaning she would enjoy doing the same things she did. And of course Sofia was more than happy to have a new friend as well.

"Where will she be sleeping? And what's her name" He asked ignoring both Amber and Sofia who seemed to be making plans on what they would do with the princess.

"Her name is Rose and her room is next to yours James, so make sure to show her around so she doesn't get lost" Roland said, intertwining his arm with Miranda's, as the both moved down from the thrown, watching as two of the servants moved another seat next to James.

The new seat was the same size of all three of their's, but was a black color and matched the same design of Amber's and Sofia's chair.

"Daddy, why is her seat black?" Amber asked, making Sofia look as well.

"Well Amber, since she is from a different Kingdom, her colors are different than ours and it was the only color she liked." He said, before thanking the servants for the help.

James watched as Amber and Sofia, continued to ask questions about the new girl, making him slightly bored of the whole thing.

He slowly made his way out of the room, yawning a bit as he looked out the windows seeing he still had time for a nap before dinner.

He ran his hand through his blond hair, making his way upstairs to his room. He slowly unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt showing his somewhat toned chest that he got from all the sports, he did at school.

He had to admit, he had gotten more mature and good looking since he was a child and even if he sounded conceded it was true.

He had a far share of princesses comment on it and even his father had to admit, he was going to have a hard time picking a wife in the future seeing how, he already had them lined up.

After he made it into his room, he removed only his shoes not to concerned on changing since dinner would be done in a bit.

He moved under the covers, making sure to get nice and comfortable since he only had an hour before dinner was ready.

Not soon after laying down, he couldn't help but feel something was strange or out of place.

He slowly laid up, seeing someone was laying in his bed. 'What the heck' He thought slowly pulling the covers up, only to be greeted with a scream and a hard punch to his face, making him fall out of his bed and onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Who are you!?" He heard, the strange female ask, making him even more shocked on who this strange girl could possible be in his room.

James got to his feet, straightening his shirt as he looked at the stranger in his room. "I am Prince James of Enchancia and who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" He asked, with a slight bit of rudeness in his voice.

He wasn't too happy to be punched in the face especially by someone who snuck into his room.

The female's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Wait this is you're room!?" She asked, quickly making her way over to the annoyed James, who only stood there rubbing his now injured face.

"I am so sorry, I thought this was my room" He watched as the raven haired female, bowed to him noticing she was fairly pretty and almost as tall as him.

"It's fine, but I am assuming you're Rose, right?" He asked, remembering what his father said about her room being next to his, which could be why she was in his room instead.

She nodded, smiling slightly as she looked up at him. "I am, and I am very sorry for hitting you. It was only a reflex but I shouldn't have reacted in such a way."

Even though it was a bit dark, he couldn't help but notice the blush on her face, showing she was truly embarrassed and sorry for her actions.

But before James could even reassure her that it was fine, his doors where slid open to show a concerned King Roland along with both Amber and Sofia, who seemed to tag along to see what was going on. "James, is everything okay? We heard a scream come from your room." Roland asked, looking at the now frightened Rose, who was probably more embarrassed then before.

"It seems like you two are getting acquainted?" Roland said with a bit of confusion in his voice, most likely wondering why Rose was in James room and why James shirt was undone.

James was quick to notice his father gaze on his undone shirt, knowing very well what he was thinking. "It's not what you think. Rose got the rooms mixed up and thought mine was hers so there is nothing to worry about" He said, buttoning his shirt back up seeing how is so called nap got cut short.

Amber quickly moved over, grabbing Rose by her hand. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. My brother can sometimes be a pig at times." She said in her usual overdramatic tone, making both James and Sofia roll their eyes.

"Well since everyone is already here, is dinner ready?" James asked, putting his shoes back on as he tried ignoring Amber and her overdramatic words about him.

Roland simply nodded as he looked over at Rose, who seemed a bit overwhelmed by everyone. "Amber why don't you take Rose to your room and see if any of your dresses fit her so she has something to wear for dinner."

"Yes, Daddy!" Amber squealed as she pulled the raven haired female out of them room, practically screaming down the hallway. "I have so many wonderful dresses and I am sure I can find something that will look amazing one you."

James let out a small sigh as everyone left his room, only leaving Sofia behind as she looked at him, smiling as usual but her smile soon faded as she knew everyone was gone.

She turned around, sliding the doors closed as she moved towards James, sitting down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. "James can we talk?"

"Of course Sofia, what's up?" He asked, flopping down onto his bed.

"We didn't really talk about the whole Hugo thing before because we got interrupted by Mom and Dad, but since everyone is busy I think we should talk about it."

James tensed up, hearing her mention their last conversation which no one truly knew about before they had interrupted them. "What about it, I thought you made yourself clear about you going through with it."

"Well I am, but I want you to know it's for the best. No one can know what happened between us especially mom or dad. Do you know how much trouble we could get in if they found out we have been secretly dating since last year?" She asked, looking at him hoping he would say something about it.

"Sof, I already know this but I told you before it's common for royal families to marry or date within the family so I don't see why we can't just be together." He said, gripping the sheets on the bed as he tried to remain calm. He understood where she was coming from but he wasn't willing to let some other man especially Hugo, touch her or even kiss those lips which belonged to him.

"It just wouldn't work, Mom and Dad wouldn't accept it and neither would anyone else. I am really sorry James but it's really for the best." She gave him a weak but somewhat happy smile as she gently patted his head, getting up from his bed. "Well we better hurry up and get downstairs before dad sends someone to look for us."

James nodded in agreement as he straightened out his shirt along with his hair. "Alright, I know I can't stop you from being with someone else but just remember Sof, I will always love you."

Sofia gave him another weak smile before pulling him into her arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I know"

They both smiled at one another before turning to the door, only to be greeted with a wide eyed Rose. "W-What's going on!?"

**Hello everyone, and I know I ended this chapter pretty odd but I am a bit stuck on how to end without it being super long. But I will update soon so please continue to read my story and tell me what you think. ^-^ **


	5. Update, New Character

Hello everyone ^-^ I am adding another character to my lovely story but since they don't have his name in the Sofia The First character list, I will just have to mention him here.

His name is Prince Axel and is Hugo's older brother. He was in the flying crown episode along with their father so I thought it would be great to add some of Hugo's family in the story. but if you don't know what he looks like, here is a link so you can know. wiki/Prince_Axel

I will be adding the new chapter soon so hopefully you will all love it. :D


End file.
